Fickle Fate
by hellsbells101
Summary: We all know what happened when Brian met Dom in the movies but what about if they met far earlier? When Brian was training to be a cop and Papa Toretto was still alive. Warning Slash - Brian/Dom
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters - all rights belong to the owners!

**Authors Note:** Okay this came about through a chat conversation with MsWriter07 and this supposedly tiny story of about 1,000 morphed into something a lot longer.

**Betas**: If this is readable then thanks has to go to ConstanceTruggle and Mswriter07

* * *

Brian O'Conner had come to LA a few years before, a very angry young man . Some days he wondered what he'd been thinking. He was a street racer who'd done time in Juvie whilst in Arizona. He knew exactly why he had done it. After his release from Juvie, his Uncle had come to visit him and showed him the path he was going down - one that would see him do hard time behind bars. Therefore with his mother's blessing - he had gone to live in LA with his Uncle, as it was hoped that the presence of a male would help straighten him out. At the time he'd been doubtful but his Uncle hadn't stifled him. In fact he'd encouraged his love for driving, but his Uncle had been sneaky - he'd gifted him with a rusted Mitsubishi Eclipse. The deal had been that if it was ever to be road worthy then he would need to do the work and pay for it himself - through legal means. Brian had poured his earnt money and time into it. Oh, and just like his uncle had hoped, with all his effort being poured into the car - he hadn't been able to mess about, and get in trouble with the law.

When he'd graduated, and that had been in doubt at one time. He thought long and hard about what he'd wanted to do. He hoped that he could go into the Academy but hated the idea he'd be judged by his juvie record. However when his Uncle had appealed to a judge, a deal had been reached. The record was sealed for him to enter the Academy and if he graduated, the record would be expunged. The judge felt that a cop who had learnt from his misdeeds would be a true benefit to the force.

Brian had been at the academy and was entering his final year. Brian had found it slightly ironic that it was all the skills that he'd picked up in his misspent teenage years that made him so valuable now. He'd blitzed through the first few years and now was being given more specialized training; he kept hearing the words 'undercover' and more intriguingly 'SWAT' being thrown around. He was starting to adjust to the idea of being a responsible adult but it was slow going and he was starting to chafe. Brian knew what he needed to do but there was a small problem. What he really wanted to do was race or at least make his Eclipse go hundred plus. Trouble was that he needed to do it in a way that wouldn't see him arrested. After all, it wouldn't look good for a trainee cop to get arrested for illegal street racing.

He'd worked on the Eclipse he'd been gifted with and it was now finally race worthy. Even his Uncle had been impressed and told him how proud he was that Brian had put the work into his vehicle. He spoke honestly and he'd never treated Brian as if he was stupid. Brian made sure that his Uncle knew how grateful he was for being given a second chance. He figured that he could kill two birds with one stone so to speak. He really needed to taste some speed and he needed to see if the restored car was truly race worthy. He looked over a map and smiled seeing a solution.

-

Brian grinned as he pulled onto the abandoned runway strip. The best part about the runway was that it was littered with junk and as it was private land - it meant that he could race and do crazy illegal shit and not one of his instructors could say jack shit. It was made of win as far as he was concerned. There was also the other cool part where he would soon meet his soulmate. Not that he'd ever say that shit out loud - ever! He would grimace at saying such saccharine shit, it was enough to give him cavities but it was true.

He didn't care about observers, at the moment all he cared about was feeling some serious speed. He built up speed before turning into the junk and doing evasions, the car handled smoothly and could keep up with his reactions. The grin that lit his face would tempt even a saint.

Twenty one year old Dominic Toretto, who was watching from the hood of a rebuilt Plymouth, was most definitely not a saint. Like his companion, his car was completely rebuilt and could enjoy the sheer enthusiasm for driving being shown by his mysterious blonde. He didn't know the man, but when he caught sight of that blinding grin as he hit top gear - Dom wanted to, and for more than just the tightening of his pants.

His Pops was building up to one of the biggest races of his life, and had told his restless son to go and do something about his restless energy. His Pops would assume that he would just drive but seeing the beautiful blonde - he might just try channeling his energies in another direction. At least in his fantasies, for now Dom was content to watch this new driver. He wondered who the blonde was driving the car because whoever they were - they had talent.

He was going to get his answer soon enough as the car pulled to a flashy stop almost next to him. Dom smirked and started slow clapping, catching his first true glimpse of the driver. And damn, it was even better in full view, he didn't know eyes could be that blue. He truly didn't know what was more entrancing as he got a full look, his blonde was tall, lithe with a hint of muscle, and blonde curls. The man simply put - was gorgeous, and amazingly given that he was so pretty; he still managed to look manly, which was quite a feat. Dom knew that it was a hard act to pull off and yet this guy could. Dom was not a walking cliche, he lived in LA and unlike some had an enlightened attitude to sex. His father and sister would kick his ass if he hadn't. As he often said, he could appreciate the make no matter the model.

"I'm impressed, nice driving."

The blonde guy smirked, and wow killer smile, "Thanks man, nice car ... it's making me feel insignificant."

Dom was liking the guy more and more, which was strange, as he never liked strangers. He didn't want to analyze why but he had family and friends and to get close to him- it took a while. However he was standing here, and could sense that if he wasn't careful this guy could lead him to trouble. He decided to see if the guy could handle humour, "Well if you drive rice-rockets then you can expect to feel that way."

Brian shrugged, "I like speed not muscle," his wicked smirk saying much more. Yeah, there was the tightening of his trousers again. It wouldn't take much for his attraction to become noticeable.

Suddenly Dom had a feeling that they were no longer just talking about cars, and he was more than okay with that - this was getting fun. He rose to the challenge, "True, but you can have both, this has done 9 seconds at Palmdale. I'm Dom"

"Brian."

Dominic sensed that the guy, who seemed to be a little younger than him was a man of few words. That could be a good thing and considering that day in, day out - he was surrounded by his yappy friends and his sister. Well, let's just say that Dom was glad to finally meet someone, who definitely had learnt to appreciate silence. He loved his sister but she was firecracker with a hell of a temper, and her best friend Letty was just the same.

"Well Brian when you don't drive what do you do?" He asked curious and wanting to learn more about his new acquaintance.

Brian pouted and his face shifted, truly mercurial, "I'm at the academy."

Dom like many in his neighbourhood had little love for the cops, but even learning that little tidbit didn't stop him from liking the guy. He couldn't put his finger on why but he got the impression that there was more to the choice than a burning desire to put away the bad guy. "You don't sound like you want to be there?" He said, not sure where the insight was coming from, after all he barely knew the guy. Dom knew that he should be freaked by this small bit of knowledge as in his life; he dealt with absolutes as it made life easier, but even this wasn't freaking him out.

Brian couldn't help but answer the stranger, no, not a stranger, Dom, and this was weird as he never shared anything. The only way to stay safe was not to share anything - he'd learnt that lesson a long time ago in Arizona. Instead, almost against his own will he shared a little piece, "I'm not, but I did time and my Uncle, the only one who gave a shit is a Cop. Looks bad for his nephew to be a criminal."

As Brian finished explaining he couldn't help but smile a little and saw Dom shift. This friendship was about to get interesting.

Dom was in real trouble, the guy looked like an angel but had a wicked side. Life was unfair. He was currently trying to picture Letty as his dream girl but the image kept morphing into this sunny blonde standing next to him. As the image morphed his own body was starting to react. The only reason why he wasn't freaking was that given the way Brian was licking his lips he wasn't unreceptive to the attention.

Wanting to see how he handled the challenge Dom had to ask, "Fancy a race?"

Brian snickered, "You got me beat."

Dom shrugged modestly - he was proud of the work he and his dad had done. "Maybe but you won't know unless we race." It wasn't explainable but he really wanted to race this guy.

Brian pouted, which was just plain distracting and worse of all, Dom was sure that he wasn't doing it deliberately. "I don't like to lose," was his simple response.

Dom needed the race and his wager was simple, if Dom won then they would meet up again same time, same place next week. It was kind of predictable that Brian inevitably lost, but somehow it was not a hardship. He certainly didn't begrudge losing as much as he normally did. Although, personally he figured that was more to do with his bet being so easy to fill and something he wanted to do anyway.

-

A week later, and people around the Toretto house knew something was different with Dom - they just couldn't tell what was different. His father looked at him bemused, out of all of them. Vincent Toretto had managed to drag the most information out of his son. It was kind of easy being the father and all, but Toretto's always played to win and used any advantage that they could. He could also read between the lines and more importantly, listened to what was not said. Vincent could only hope that Dom would follow his heart and not let anything stop him from following what was meant to be.

Torettos' loved with their whole heart, he had with Dom's mother. Dom had mentioned the young driver he'd befriended but Dom's face when he spoke about Brian - told him everything. His boy was falling in love and therefore Vincent Toretto wanted to meet the boy who had seemingly stolen his son's heart. He never believed any of the stupid prejudicial nonsense that many of his generation had been brought up to believe. In his eyes, love was love, it didn't matter what form it took as long as both parties were consenting.

-

It was time for Dom to meet up with Brian and was glad when he saw the rice-rocket up ahead of him. The asphalt from the runway groaned under the weight of his Plymouth braking. The meetings were fast becoming a very valued time by both men. For Brian, it offered him respite from the strictness of the academy and for Dom it offered him time where he could be himself. Oh don't get him wrong, he was never forced into a role but there were expectations upon him that could be draining. He was a good son to his father; a good brother to his little sister; and took the lead amongst his small circle of friends. As his Pops said it was only with him showing the the way would most of his friends stay out of trouble. He would do it without complaint as he loved his friends and family but sometimes, he just needed to be Dom.

Tonight was the first night they hadn't done much racing instead Dom had just handed a Corona over and started talking. It was quite ironic the two individuals who were known to be quite taciturn at times could hold the most liveliest of conversation between themselves. Brian couldn't help but notice that as the night progressed his friend started to squirm. At first, it had been amusing but then it had been annoying and finally Brian just asked, "What's up with you?"

Dom shifted uncomfortably, "My dad wants me to invite you over." Then he shook his head wanting to give Bri more detail, " No, more demanded, you can't say no to my Pops."

Brian had to fight back the instinctive response that it was too early for meet the parents but he sure as hell thought it. Still all jokes aside, Brian didn't want to say no and before he'd even registered what he was saying, he said, "Sure why not ... It could be fun."

Dom had to work hard not to smile for two reasons. One he could see the surprise on his friend's face; Dom was sure that he was trying to figure out a polite way of saying, 'hell no' instead of what actually come out of his mouth. The other part was that secretly Dom was pleased that he'd said yes. Brian was someone he liked but he recognised that family was somewhat of an awkward issue for Bri. However family was everything to him and he wanted Brian to meet them. He was smart enough not scare away Brian by explaining all about his family and friends. He was tentatively looking forward to it, and knew that his Pops would be pleased as the date was set.

Wait date? Nah, he wasn't thinking about it like that - was he?

* * *

**Authors Note 2:** Okay this is not really a WIP, there will be four maybe five chapters and will be posted as I edit them. So I envision one a day until it is done! However I would love to hear thoughts and opinions about the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **There be male smutty slash ahead so if that is not your thing, then you have been warned.

* * *

It was the night of the dinner, and Dom was trying to remember exactly why he thought that this was a good idea. He was, truth be told, a little nervous and if anything, this just rammed home what he might feel about Brian. He really wanted this dinner to go well, and as a result - he was unable to sit still. Whilst he'd long ago learnt to control his facial muscles, he couldn't stop the nervous energy without doing something, which translated into an inability to sit still.

Mia Toretto was watching her older brother, distinctly amused, which she was failing to hide given her brother's scowl, which of course just made the whole thing funnier. He was fidgety, which was never a state that you would normally associate with Dom. "Why are you so nervous?"

He looked shifty, "No reason, just have a friend coming to dinner."

Mia cocked her head to the side as she contemplated why that would make him nervous. Of course, beyond the obvious answer that Dom had a friend who wasn't Vince, Leon, Jesse or Letty. She realised why - it was the stress on the word friend; Dom wasn't thinking about this person as a friend. "So what's the big deal?"

The siblings had always been close and Dom had vowed ever since his mother died to make sure that his little sister could talk to him. The vow had made sure that while they might not agree on everything, they could talk easier than many siblings they knew. Yet tonight Mia could see that something was bothering him, "Look Dom I don't judge, but something is bothering you."

Dom sighed knowing that his little sister would pull it out of him eventually, "Brian is coming for dinner because Pops demanded it but I'm worried about Vince and Letty."

Well Mia thought, at least he was being realistic which was promising. She also wasn't sure how to reassure him that it would be okay, as they both knew that this was a potential minefield. He had two serious problems as far as she could tell. Vince, Dom's best friend could be a jealous son of a bitch when he wanted to be, and Letty had been nursing a crush on him a mile wide. Oh, and added to that - Dom's new interest was a man, well, there was sure to be more than one explosive conversation. She could admit to being more than a little curious about the guy herself.

Not an hour later, the doorbell rang and Mia got her first look at Dom's guy. And what do you know? Toretto's had a type because wow, the guy who came through the door was gorgeous. The guy was a californian blonde, but spoke with a Mid-West accent, and Mia just knew that Vince would hate him on sight and Letty would not be too far behind. Still there was a small bonus in all this for Mia - no matter what happened, at least she'd have someone pretty to look at during dinner.

Mia watched as her brother went to greet his 'friend'. Sure enough their hug was less man-pat and more an excuse to cop an innocent feel. Mia didn't hear what Brian said to her brother but whatever it was made Mia love Brian at once. It also made her realise that she would never encroach or make a play for him herself. The reason why was that Dom had laughed, and it had been a long time since she'd heard her brother sound that carefree.

Interestingly, when her brother laughed Brian also smiled and his entire face changed, the azure-blue eyes radiating a joy that had not been there before. At hearing the commotion Vincent Toretto came out of the kitchen, to see the boy that had stolen his boy's heart. Vincent was not disappointed by what he saw. The young man before him was clearly in love with his boy whether he had admitted it yet or not. Mia called over to the team, who were walking through the door, "Hey Vince, Dom's finally brought his friend to play."

Mia kept it light hearted, she knew that Vince liked her and she hoped that if she kept his attention then he might leave poor Brian alone. On the other hand, it was also for Vince's own good, as Mia knew with certainty that if Vince managed to chase Brian away, then Dom would never forgive him.

Mia was right that Vince did not like the newbie one bit. He was bright and shiny and held Dom's attention a little too much for Vince to like the guy. So, as usual, when he wanted to get rid of a guy he started to try and find the chink in his armour. He had to ask, "So where did Dom find you? At the beach?"

Brian could see the jealousy virtually pouring off the best friend now. He was stepping on a virtual minefield only he didn't have a map, so he did the next best thing. He answered honestly, playing stupid which was something he wasn't, "Nope he caught me putting my car through its paces." Brian then dismissed him and looked at the father, "Hi Mr. Toretto, I wasn't sure what to bring. Would you prefer Spanish Red or Italian?"

Vincent Toretto laughed heartily the young man was definitely okay in his book. Polite too as he remembered the rules of hospitality, "I tell you what son, we'll try both and see which we prefer."

Brian smiled and both Dom and Mia sucked in a breath, Vincent would have laughed but sadly for his youngest it would never be. Vincent was more than okay with that thought, as her father, in his mind Mia would not be dating until College. It was just like he suspected when heard Vince ask his innocent questions. Vincent knew that by doing what he was about to do; he might not actually see them for dinner but suspected that it might be better to get Brian out of the firing line so to speak. "Son why not go show Brian the car we've been working on, show him what real American muscle can do."

Brian actually snickered - it really was a case of father like son. He couldn't stop the pout as he retorted, "Hey my car is not a rice rocket!"

Vincent grinned and felt a little sad as it made him miss his sweet Maria. He sensed that this would become an old argument for the couple. He only hoped that his son wasn't stupid enough to pass up this opportunity out of fear. If he was a truly smart boy he'd use the Plymouth as a way to make a move. He had definitely done all he could do to show that he approved - the rest was up to Dom.

The old man's statement had surprised Dom's friends and it crushed any hopes' of Vince and Letty. They both weren't stupid it was clear that Dom liked Brian and they weren't blind to Dom's sexuallity - it meant that the only chance they had for seeing Brian gone was if the old man didn't approve. His comment had been him all but giving his permission. Vincent watched as Vince and Letty shared unhappy glances as Dom and Brian walked was not something they liked, but if they wanted to stay around, they would have to learn to play nice. Vincent was sure it would be a novel experience for both of them.

* * *

Brian walked into the garage a little relieved as he clearly wasn't hated by Poppa Toretto. It was a little hard to make a move on the guy that you're crushing on when the guy's parent hates you. Luckily that wasn't the case. It gave a guy hope. Brian was entranced by the car, which ironically reminded him a lot of Dom. It was dark, sexy, sleek and muscular. Oh god this was a bad combination, Brian's body was reacting without his permission. He started to valiantly think of things that would stop his arousal dead in its track - his instructors naked that sort of thing but nothing worked. Still he risked a glance at Dom and noted with relief that Dom was in a similar position. He gave Dom a crooked, sheepish grin to acknowledge that they were both in the same position. Brian knew that he was playing with fire, romance with a guy would go down like a lead balloon if his compatriots at the Academy found out. Still he couldn't help it, nor could he explain it, but ever since their first meeting it was always going to head this way.

Still it was bad form to jump a guy right before dinner so he tried to change the subject to safer ground, "So what's this do?"

Brian leant on the garage wall happily listening to Dom explain about all the work he and his father had put into the behemoth of a machine. It was fun and watching Dom stretch over the car certainly wasn't a hardship. Dom finished proudly, "It's done 9 seconds at Palmdale."

Brian grinned, "That is impressive."

Without a hint of shame and a filthy leer, "It's not the only thing impressive."

Brian's tongue peeked out tantalisingly, "That line work for you?" The amusement was clear in his voice.

Dom crowded into his space and resisted smirking upon seeing Brian gulp. As a guy one of Brian's guiding principles was to leap without looking. He closed the gap and leant forward but Dom would have to meet him. Dom took the leaning for the permission that it was, and closed the gap. Their lips touched and it was explosive. The first moments were not fun or amazing, they learnt about each other, but once they connected - Damn. Dom had to be conscious of the fact that his Poppa wanted to have dinner. The last thing he needed was to go back into dinner with Brian looking like a debauched angel. He'd never make it through dinner without dragging Brian away to have his wicked way with him.

Brian had let the kiss just flow over him and was getting quickly lost in the sensations that Dom was pulling from him. The moan Dom pulled out of him would have made Vice blush for how satisfied it sounded. When they had to pull apart for the sake of oxygen, Dom didn't break his assault on Brian, instead he just moved his focus to the lithe neck that was stretched out before him. He may have growled when he found Brian's pulse point, but it was difficult to care when he had an armful of writhing beautiful man in his arms.

Their fingers were reaching between them, difficult for how close they were entwined. The action was quickly getting away from them, and in a bout of cosmic unfairness, there was a bash at the garage door. The young men groaned and Dom rested his forehead against Bri's and chuckled. "Relax buster we've got all the time in the world." He promised and loved the way Brian shivered at the thought. Dinner would suck but the thought of having Brian to tease afterwards would be way better than any dessert that was on offer at the table.

Brian did shiver, usually the weekly races had been for bragging rights, but last week's one was to own the other's ass. And much to Brian's delight it seemed that Dom was taking him literally.

"You better finish what you've started." he groaned a little menacingly. Well that was the intent, but the sexy whine may have blown any hopes of being menacing out of the water, as Dom grabbed one last soul searing kiss to get him through dinner.

As he pulled back, seeing Brian lick his lips Dom smirked, "Well I always finish every race."

Brian walked in front of him, tossing his head back in a teasing manner, "Well maybe but don't forget that sometimes, a slow drive is better."

Dom shook himself, the man in front of him was going to be trouble for him - he just knew it. Strangely though he didn't care.

* * *

Vince watched Brian and Dom walk back into the house and the red mist descended. He was not going to be usurped by some beach-surfing lazy guy. Vincent took one look at Vince and sighed, he would lose his son as a friend if he wasn't careful. He felt it was important to warn Vince. He liked the boy, and he reminded him a little of himself before he'd had Mia and Dom. "Vince my boy, Brian has a very different place in Dom's life to you. I'm sorry to say if you push Dom he'll choose Brian but he'll hate doing it."

Vince frowned not understanding what Papa Toretto meant, which was weird. What other role could Brian have in Dom's life? Yeah, he didn't want to think about why he didn't like Brian. There was the obvious reason that he didn't like newcomers but that wasn't it if he was honest with himself. So in a rare moment of introspection he decided to observe quietly so he could try and see what Dom's father had hinted at.

The whole group sat down at the family table. It was the rules - family dinners were eaten at the family dinner. Dom thought personally it was his little sisters way of gaining revenge for always having to cook.  
Mia had cooked and Vincent looked proud at the spread she'd put on. However he could resist leaning over and told Brian conspiratorially, "She's a good girl, she keeps us from starving ... but don't touch the tuna."

Brian chuckled, "I'll bear that in mind Sir."

Vincent laughed heartily, "I'm not sir and you're not at the Academy. It's Vincent or Pops."

The others froze and Letty and Vince were given their final clear message that trying to drive Brian away would not be tolerated. Vincent, to drive home his point, waited until Brian's attention was on Dom to stare at both of them. He was not blind and before Brian had come on the scene he'd half expected that one day he'd call young Letty daughter one day. Letty had met the old man's eyes and flushed. Message received and understood.

Vince decided to see if he could find out a little more about this new interloper, "So why the Academy?" He was proud that he kept the sneer out of his voice although it took immense effort.

Brian shrugged, "Back home, I was bored and stupid and spent some time in Juvie for racing."

Vince sighed, as he realised it would not be as easy as he hoped because Brian and Dom had more than enough in common. Letty was curious and trying to understand, "Why the police force?"

Brian shrugged, "My Uncle is the only one who has cared about me." He hated the strained silence that followed it and not wanting the looks of pity added a little more, "He suggested that it would be good for me … something about rules and structure." He didn't even bother to hide the irony from his voice.

Letty was amused, despite herself, she liked the natural sarcasm, "And how's that worked for you?"

Brian grinned, he could respect someone who could match snark for snark so responded, "So well that I met Dom ... at an abandoned airfield putting my Eclipse through its paces." The statement said it all, and Brian's grin let her know that he definitely saw the irony in it as well.

Vince knew he should keep his mouth shut but couldn't help but goad, "Street racing is pretty illegal for a trainee cop."

Brian's boyish grin, "It wasn't illegal honest."

Mia sighed, it was such a shame that he was staring at Dom like he did. Mia would love to have a guy look at her, like Brian looked at Dom. She spared a sympathetic glance with Letty; it was fairly clear that they didn't have a chance. Mia couldn't help but smile into her plate; it would do Dom good to have someone who would challenge him.

Brian looked up and smirked, he already knew the guy was jealous if he only realised that he wasn't going to be Dom's best friend. "True but I know the law and private property means it wasn't illegal."

Vincent roared with laughter, he could see exactly why Brian and his boy got along. "Oh Brian you are too funny. Now I can see both you and Dom are eager to go back to the garage."

Dom had to bite back a groan at his fathers innocent statement. Dom was glad that he was sitting down as his body reacted to the images his mind evoked. He looked at Bri and saw his wicked grin, he may look like an Angel but looks could be deceiving. Dom was immediately plotting a suitable revenge involving his car and Bri.

Bri stood and moved his things to the kitchen, "Thanks Vincent. Come on Dom you were convincing me that American muscle was better than zippy imports."

Dom's eyes narrowed, he'd just got his body back under control, when Brian mentioned that. Dom just knew that he wasn't talking about the car. Then again a thought formed about how sexy Brian would look beneath him, resting against the hood of the Plymouth. It would be enough to fuel his fantasies for months. "Yeah I did, excuse us all." He started to move towards the garage leading Brian in front of him with his arm resting comfortably in the pit of his back.

Mia sighed softly, no one could miss Dom's proprietary hand low on Brian's back. It just reinforced the idea in her head look but don't touch, as there was no way that she could compete with her brother. Vince was a little brash but a good man and one that her brother would eventually approve of once he'd been given time to get used to the idea.

Brian was so relieved that he'd managed to get through the first dinner, without making any blood enemies. The jury on whether Vince liked him was still out, but he sensed that Letty no longer wanted to crush him under the wheels of his car. Dom led him back to the garage with purpose, and determination. He just hoped that they were of the same mind. Any doubts were gone when he was shoved up against the wall, supported by Dom's strong arms. It shouldn't be hot being manhandled, after all he wasn't a chick, but goddamn, Dom manhandling him got his motors running. Dom smirked seeing how affected Brian was, "Where were we earlier?" Dom could get used to seeing Brian's azure blue eyes blown out with lust. It was a good look for him.

Brian settled on a lip searing kiss, he licked and nibbled on Dom's bottom lip until he gasped. Brian smiled into the kiss, as his tongue duelled with Dom's. Dom couldn't and wouldn't remain passive. He grasped a hold of Brian's hips and surged forward into the kiss, taking the lead. He used his tongue to simulate what he wanted to do to with his dick. Brian broke away gasping with his need for oxygen. "Don't stop." He panted.

Dom knew he had him right where he wanted. He really wanted to see Brian fall apart underneath him. "You okay there buster?"

Brian absolutely did not whimper, when Dom started to kiss and nip down his neck. What he needed to do was even the playing field. He yanked at Dom's shirt, unhooking it from his waistband wanting to get his hands on skin. It soothed his irrational desire, as he started to stroke the rock hard muscles of Dom's stomach. He loved the feeling of the muscles fluttering taut under his fingers. It was a great feeling, but any remaining thoughts left him, when Dom got a hold of his pulse, and using teeth, he started to suck on his neck. Brian groaned and writhed against him.

Brian hadn't given many blow jobs in his young life, and none since being in the Academy. Yet right now the idea was a mouth wateringly good idea. He sneakily used a self defense maneuver to get them rolling in the direction of the car. Dom felt his ass smack against the Plymouth, and he groaned when Brian stopped what he was doing to fall gracefully to the floor.

The fucker looked up from under his lashes, Dom knew that Brian was a dude, but this was more than anyone could resist. Brian didn't tease him for long. Thankfully, unhooking his jeans and pulling them down with his boxers. Brian didn't bother being apologetic, he looked a little amused, "You complanin'?"

Dom hated that he could talk right about now, "Yeah you're fuckin teasing me."

Brian pouted which was just increasing the tease, "Oh no," and damn him, he sounded so sure, "a tease doesn't follow through."

Without further ado, he took the tip of his cock into his mouth, licking and teasing the tip, which had been dripping since Brian had fallen to his knees. Dom tried not to buck his hips, but when Brian moaned whilst looking up at him from beneath his lashes. He lost it and bucked, he froze for a second thinking Brian wouldn't be able to handle it. He didn't and more amazingly, he moaned, and the vibrations reverberated up him and somehow - he got harder. His fingers carded through the curls, as Brian bobbed up and down on his dick. He was turning out to be the best kind of tease, Brian licked and sucked him, like Dom was the best kind of lollipop. Brian couldn't take him all so was using his hand to stimulate the rest of him, and to fondle his balls. The dual sensation was bringing him to the edge and he didn't want this to be over so soon. Reluctantly, he pulled Brian to his feet, and to ensure that there was no confusion, into a soul sucking kiss. He could taste himself in Brian's mouth and chased the taste of it around the cavern of Brian's mouth.

Dom nibbled his ear, and whispered, "You told me that it wasn't all about speed. Let me show you."

Brian leant against the Plymouth grateful for the support. Dom groaned at the image it presented, and decided to tease and lick his way down Brian's body. Brian was so responsive, and Dom looked forward to cataloguing all of Brian's little quirks. He was teasing Brian by kissing every place but his straining erection. Dom had to ask, "Are you the type to put out on the first date?"

Brian groaned, feeling very frustrated, he managed to pant out, "Not our first date, now quit teasing and fuck me."

Dom shuddered, loving the natural demand there. Well it would be rude not to obey in this case. He sighed and wanted to check, he had no lube only motor oil, not the type of thing you could use with a virgin.

Brian huffed, "You won't break me … but you'll kill me if you don't do something quickly."

Dom snickered, "You are pushy."

Brian rolled his eyes, as he spread his legs, hoping that Dom would take the hint and do something. He felt Dom's chuckle and heard him say, "Okay I can dig that."

Brian groaned and rolled his hips, he was willing to reinforce his point. He knew that Dom wouldn't be able to resist him for long. And he was right.

Dom groaned at the picture presented to him. He loved cars, but to see Brian spread over the hood of his favourite car was probably his new favourite sight ever. He watched as Brian seemingly shivered under his intense gaze, he moved forward wanting to blanket Brian.

Brian moaned and bucked into Dom needing some friction. All the sensations were too much, his body needed release.

Dom chuckled, "Don't worry I'll get you there."

Almost as if to back up his statement, Brian felt him to start to tease his entrance. The use of the motor oil, just fit with them, even if it wasn't traditional. It was a good thing that he was in the classroom tomorrow, as physical activities would probably be an exercise in torture. Dom's finger was slowly circling his entrance, teasing him. Brian kept bucking up trying to bring the finger deeper. The bastard circled him but dipped lower to tease his navel. Brian moaned and really he wanted Dom to do more, forget his belly button, he wanted Dom in him. He wasn't sure how he found the words, "Dom, babe, I need you in me now."

Dom looked up and took pity, but it was a serious power trip seeing Brian beneath him, strung out, pupils blown in lust for him. It was heady. He slipped two fingers inside, and carefully scissored Bri open. Dom may be so hard, he could hammer nails, but he wouldn't hurt Brian.

Brian groaned at the new sensations, he loved the full feeling and his eyes almost rolled back at just the thought of what would replace those fingers. Brian wasn't a virgin, but all of Dom was in proportion.

Brian whimpered, although he'd deny it until his dying breath. "Hurry up." Dom chuckled, but in retaliation he slipped another finger into Brian. He loved how responsive Brian was under him, it was something that a guy could get used to. Brian certainly wasn't shy, "Come on Dom, you won't break me," he bucked off the hood of the car. He wasn't averse to playing dirty, "You know that you want to take me over the hood of the car."

Dom closed his eyes and palmed his cock needing to stave off his climax before he'd even begun. He growled, "You gotta stop saying shit like that."

Brian snickered, "Why? You know you want to."

Dom knew exactly the way to settle this, he withdrew his fingers quickly and lined himself up. He pushed past the tight entrance and moaned, damn, this had never felt so good. It was like Brian was welcoming him inside. As he pushed forward, slowly, so as to savour the feeling and to extend the act. Bri's eyes flew open and his mouth formed a tiny 'o'. It just made him even more attractive, and Dom thought that wasn't possible.

Brian felt like he was being split in two, but he didn't want this to stop ever. He watched Dom's face as he pushed forwards, and Brian watched Dom. His lover's face was stunning, usually so serious was slack with pleasure. The moment overtook them and there was only pleading, and groans that could be heard along with the occasional, 'harder' and 'right there'.

Young and new together they finished too quickly, and fell to the floor in a sticky heap. Brian fell on Dom's chest, he wondered if they weren't setting a precedent early on. Brian wasn't a chick, but at the moment his brain was a litttle too sex-fried to care.

Dom was stroking his back, gentle patterns no discernable path, it did have the effect of making him very pliant. Brian if he didn't know better would suspect that he was touch-starved. Dom grumbled, "I'm not letting you go … you're too good."

Brian grumbled, "A little creepy but you're hot … so I'll forgive you." Brian wasn't quite ready to speak the words he really wanted say. He needed his brain to catch up with his heart.

Dom sighed, life was not easy. They could not snap their fingers and make life simple. What he did know was this, and he'd make it a vow, "You know I'll fight for you and I don't want to hide us."

Brian hated that it would even be an issue, but he was also a realist. He was a cop and knew that many of his workmates would in all likelihood give him shit. Yet he looked at Dom and knew that no matter how irrational, he would fight for Dom. It wasn't wrong and he'd take on anyone who said differently.


	3. Chapter 3

Life went on, and it wasn't long before the couple settled into a routine. In the week, Brian had the Academy and Dom had the garage and helping his Pops with his racing car. Brian was also spending time trying to encourage his boyfriend that he could do just as in the car as under it. It was a slow battle and one that Brian would win as he would get sneaky.

Just like tonight, Brian was in his training clothes as he pulled up in his Eclipse. The instructor hated the car, it was too flashy, and not conservative enough for a cop. Brian just rejected every plea and instead drove the Instructors up the wall. He did this by taking every advanced placement driving course and acing it. The first year ones, Brian had taken one look and begged to be tested out. His advanced driving skills, and his skill with firearms had him being short-listed for SWAT, which was unheard of. The commandant had told him that a slot was his if he kept his nose clean. Brian had just smirked liking Taylor and replied, "Dom would kick my ass if I didn't."

Taylor was safe, "Yeah, well the missus is my better conscience as well."

Brian wisely said nothing and left his office with permission. His Uncle would be so proud and so would the Toretto's. It was great to have people in his life who gave a damn. It also meant that he took less crazy risks. He was not perfect, and Dom still wanted to spank his ass for some of the things he did, but those arguments were happening less and less.

Brian pulled in excited, he'd already dealt with the homophobic twats earlier, and because he'd made a smart stand. He was left alone and a clear statement was made given the gender orientation course they all had to complete. Plus, he had the good news about the potential SWAT placement. He knew as a rookie it would be a lot of boring work, but to get your foot in the door that early was a good thing.

As it was just the team at Dom's, Brian thought nothing of jumping on Dom, demanding a 'hello' kiss. Well kiss was not the right term. Mia and Letty usually called it a 'free show' and made catcalls to show their amusement. Tonight was definitely a 'free-show', Brian had honestly meant to just kiss him - honest. However the minute their lips touched, Brian got distracted and then he got horny.

Papa Toretto though was watching amused and a little uncomfortable. Don't get him wrong he loved Brian, and was ecstatic that Dom had found his other half, but that didn't meant he wanted to see a free show involving his young son. Still they were young and didn't know any better. He spied the hose pipe and smirked. He picked it up quietly and turned the valve - this should cool their passion and aimed with deadly precision.

The boys broke apart spluttering, and glowering at their friends. Mia had her hands on her hips, as she was laughing so hard, "Why didn't I think of that?" She was so going to use that in the future - she was more than okay with her brother loving Brian. However she felt that it sucked, how many times she'd found them in a clinch considering she hadn't found anyone to kiss herself.

Vincent smiled, loving the laughter that flowed so freely in the house now, "I don't know daughter. I may be old but I'm full of wisdom."

Brian and Dom who even soaking wet, had managed to start snuggling - sometimes they were just sickeningly sweet. Vincent didn't even bother to say anything, he knew a hopeless cause, "Hurry up, dinner is being served, now - No distractions!"

Brian looked put out, but all knew it was an act, "I'll need to go change."

Dom seeing an opportunity, quickly chimed in, "Yeah I need to change too."

His Pops did not look impressed, admittedly it was not his finest work. He didn't much care, he wanted to see Brian as it had been two days. It may sound ridiculous but they were young and the novelty hadn't worn off yet. He sighed when his Pops called over his shoulder, "You will change in separate rooms."

Brian chuckled, "Soon Dom, soon." He promised with a sultry look.

Sadly though that just made it harder for Dom to walk in wet clothes. Yeah, it was easy for others to laugh, as he made a vow to get a cold shower.

* * *

The boys milled about setting the table while Mia directed the others in the kitchen. Mia loved Dom and Brian but lets just say that their skill in the kitchen was considerably less than that in a car.

"So Pops what's the good news?" Brian asked. He'd been told to call Vincent that and given that he'd acted more paternally in the few months they'd known each other - it had hardly been a hardship.

Vincent smiled, Brian was a good kid, and he answered with a smile, "I can turn pro if I win the race next month."

The whole team found that great news, and enthusiastically congratulated Vincent. It pleased Brian as he knew how much it meant to Dom. They were not a physically demonstrative couple. Okay that was stupid, they'd often had people walk in on them while they were kissing or more, but it was because they didn't think. Not because they were exhibitionists. Brian just squeezed Dom's knee. Dom just smirked and returned the gesture, he wanted to know why Brian was bouncing around like a jack-in-the-box.

"Okay so why you so happy?" He asked wondering how he could love someone who could be more hyperactive than a toddler on sugar.

Vince grumbled something along the lines, "Please don't tell us, they are things friends shouldn't know."

Dom smirked, one of these days, he was going to embarrass the shit out of his friend. Today was not that day - everyone was in too good a mood to spoil it.

Brian smiled as he spoke, "The commandant told me, keep my nose clean and as soon as I graduate then I can go into the SWAT rotation. It is unheard of and a fantastic opportunity."

Mia knew something had gone down, and Dom was the only one to know the full details. It had been a month ago - Brian had been bruised, and had looked haunted for a better word. Dom had taken one look and whisked him away. Mia knew only one thing that she hoped she'd never see such a dead look in Brian's eyes again. It had scared her more than she cared to admit.

Dom looked proud, "You proved you could handle your shit and you didn't kill the homophobic dickwads."

Brian wouldn't talk about the events but suffice to say, it had highlighted his sniper potential. As for the homophobic dickwads - some of his more intolerant colleagues had been embarrassed by their own reactions, in comparison to Brian's cooler more collected dealing. "Yeah I do deserve an award for that - it also means I won't have to do UC work."

That was good news, in fact, was the flack he'd got from being in a homosexual relationship was nothing compared to the disappointment of his Instructors, when they realised he wasn't suitable any longer. The best undercover operatives were those without any ties, and Brian had in the last few months gained some substantial ties. Whilst the officers were pretty certain that Dominic could handle himself there was the wider family to consider.

Vincent just raised a glass in toast, "To successful beginnings!"

"To successful beginnings!" Was the chorused response.

Dom quirked an eyebrow seeing the silent communication that existed between his father and his lover. However he loved the fact that Brian got along with his family. It was a strange feeling for Dom but he felt as if everything was coming good. He had the garage; Brian was doing well at the Academy and his Pops had won the last qualifying race. Although that being said - it hadn't been smooth sailing. In that last race, one of his Pops biggest rivals had accused his Pop of cheating. It was ludicrous and Linder was laughed out of the officials office. It was satisfying to know just how much Linder didn't want to race him.

Brian could see that Dom was exhausted. He stood up blaming tiredness for his early exit. He didn't make it a big deal just turned back, "You coming?"  
He didn't miss the grateful look on Dom's face. They entered their room where all had learnt not to enter without knocking at their peril.

It was telling that it was only around Brian that all the masks disappeared. Brian gently led him to the bed, and he fell on it without much protest. Brian snickered as he slowly, and teasingly, pulled his shirt off. Dom groaned missing the contact of skin to skin. Brian though didn't disappoint - he slid down to his knees to unhook Dom's belt and remove his trousers. He might be half asleep but he wasn't dead, and his body responded to seeing his lover on his knees.

"I thought you were sleepy?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Dom voiced his thoughts, but it was deep and gravelly from tiredness, "Can't stop thinking ... you're too sexy."

Brian flushed and knew exactly what to do, quickly losing his own clothes. He went to his knees once again, taking Dom's cock into his hand. Not wanting to go for the slick, Brian took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around. Dom groaned and tried to buck his hips, but Brian stopped him by grabbing a hold of his bucking hips. He was doing this for Dom to relax meaning all Dom had to do was sit back and relax.

Dom couldn't think any longer, as he was reduced to the sensations of warm heat engulfing him. He loved Brian he really did and while he may look like an Angel he had a wicked tongue. He continued to tease and lick on the head and occasionally swallowing him down to the root before backing off and resuming his teasing suckle. Once Dom was moaning, Brian moved up a gear, he started to bob up and down and Dom desperately wanted to keep his eyes open. Brian would wait until Dom forced himself to open his eyes. He'd be amply rewarded.

Brian was waiting and Dom had quickly learnt that if he wanted to finish then the best way was to open his eyes. Sure enough, dark eyes, black with lust opened, and Brian ensured that he put every little cent of feeling that he had. He smirked, which he guessed looked obscene given that his mouth was stretched around Dom's dick. He was happy and started to hum because he was that type of evil bastard. Oh and started to jack Dom off wanting him to finish.

Dom had managed to keep a scrap of control up until the humming. He could handle any more sensations. After all if it wasn't the humming or sucking, it was watching Brian jack him off while using his other hand to jack himself showing he was just that into it. He knew that he was a lucky bastard and his luck wasn't over.

Brian smirked knowing that this would push Dom over, he started to swallow but he didn't stop when he reached the back of his throat. He just relaxed and swallowed a few times causing Dom to whimper. He'd never get Dom to admit it but he'd settle for getting him into a sex induced sleep.  
Dom managed for about 30 seconds once Brian started to deep throat. He couldn't hold back any longer and climaxed deep down his throat.

Brian didn't last any longer but he made sure to clean Dom up with kitten licks. Dom wasn't a fan of the cloth but he needed to be clean. Brian took one look at his lover and smiled fondly - Dom was asleep. Brian padded softly into the bathroom to clean himself before joining his lover. He settled, nestled into Dom's neck before giving into oblivion. He couldn't wait until the race occurred. He just hoped that the Toretto's found what they were looking for just like they'd helped him find everything he'd wanted.

* * *

Brian had come to support Vincent as he got ready for his big race. He'd done exactly what the Commandant wanted and kept his nose clean. He only had a week before he was to report as a probie LAPD officer at the SWAT station. He was under no illusion, he was going to be doing a lot of driving, but he didn't mind - it was what he was good at. Brian couldn't believe that he'd managed to graduate. His uncle had been proud but knew that Brian had only managed to settle once he found Dominic. It had not been easy being out and in the Academy, but Brian had handled it with startling grace. And as result, he'd managed to get noticed by the higher ranking officers, and his starting assignment reflected that attention.

The racing area was alive and fuelled with adrenaline of the upcoming race. Brian had done a water run, as his lover was getting frustrated with his Pops. It was a vain hope that water would help cool their tempers but hey - he had to hope. However as he was heading back to the pit he overheard a conversation that made his blood run cold.

"Oh yeah Toretto will get it." It was the sheer hatred in the voice that made Brian stop. His blood ran cold at the thought of someone threatening either Dom or Vincent. He sure as hell wouldn't let anything happen to either man, anger could come later. What he needed now was more information so despite the massive desire to storm in there - he listened patiently at the door.

The other driver snorted, "Linder you're full of shit. You can't hurt a fly." Brian was thankful that he at least had a name to the voice. He could guess that Linder was Kenny Linder. He remembered Dom coming back to him one night and bitching for a full hour about the douche who'd accused his Dad of cheating

It seemed that Linder didn't agree with the nameless drivers assessment, "I can't let him win Damien. I ain't aiming to kill the guy but hey if he crashes ... then it is an accident."

Damien laughed but he sounded, as scared as Brian was angry, which was to say a fair bit. Damien seemed a little more sensible, as he tried to make Linder see reason, "Kenny the law won't see it that way."

Brian would remember this conversation, it was something that would follow him for many years to come. Kenny Linder unaware that anyone could overhear, "Yeah but don't forget that it is innocent until proven guilty."

The arrogant statement would in the end save the arrogant drivers life. Brian's temper didn't run hot like his lover's, but rather cold like ice. Mia had told him once that out of him and Dom, she wouldn't want to be on Brian's bad side. Dom would hurt them with his fists, Brian would ruin the person. Brian took a deep breath and rang his mentor/uncle and explained the situation. He wasn't stupid and was feeling a little out of his depth.

Sgt. Tanner, his Uncle, spoke honestly with him, "You need to stay close to Dom and his father protect them. Make sure they don't do anything stupid, the last thing they need to do is instigate something. Let me make some calls - you'll have someone find you very soon."

Brian sighed in relief, "Thanks Uncle. I'm so mad right now that I need help."

Tanner chuckled, "Brian I'm so proud right now. You've just shown how seriously you take your oath."

Brian was a little shocked; he'd never even thought about it like that and knew who had made him calm down and grow up. "Well thank Dom."

"I do everyday. Go now and keep them safe. I'll get help to you Brian." He loved his Uncle and only hoped that he could one day be so sure of himself.

Brian took the warning, and praise to heart. He loved Dom and truth be told - had from the first meeting, but he wasn't blind to his faults. Dom was a good man, but when he lost his temper, he could lose his temper spectacularly - unfortunately with his size, he had the potential to cause some serious damage. Brian walked back to the pit, and tried his hardest to hide his anger. His instructor had said he'd had the potential, to be one of the best at undercover work. Well lets see if he could fool his lover, Brian thought - It would be the ultimate test.

"Hey," he kissed Dom wanting the assurance. "Sorry I took so long." He handed the bottle to him before turning to Pops.

The old man looked very amused, and Brian had come to recognise the teasing quirk to his lips. He really hoped that he wasn't blushing because Poppa Toretto was a good man, but he had a devious side that when unleashed could shock all.

Vincent just snickered, "What no kiss with my drink?"

Brian grinned, easy and full of mischief, "I would but Toretto men get jealous."

Dominic grumbled from under the car,"Damn straight," a small pause, "Besides you gotta focus on the race Pops."

Vincent hadn't fully realised just how much his son loved Brian. Before Brian had come back, Dominic had bitched about where he was - wondering how long it could take to get some water. Then the minute he arrived, one chaste kiss and all was forgotten. What Vincent was curious about was the coiled tension he noticed in Brian. Still the way he and his son acted was cute, not that he would ever say that aloud.

The boys had impressed him. He loved them both, and treated Brian like he was his own, but their decision not to hide had been hard. Yet the boys had realised that for them it would have been harder to hide how they felt. He was proud and was grateful that they were both supporting him here in his biggest race. He was just waiting for the time when he would be cheering his son. He loved racing and was good at it but Dom was fantastic, his talent screamed out for all to see when he raced.

A noise at the front of the pit startled all three of them to find a detective. Now Vincent was sure something was up, especially as the tension that he'd seen in Brian's shoulders disappeared. Brian nodded to the cop, "Pops sit down a minute, you too Dom. Please?"

It spoke to Brian's emerging authority that both did so without any thought. Dom though bless his heart wasn't patient, "Bri what is going on?"

Brian took a deep breath, glad that he would have to explain this only once, "On the way from collecting the water I overheard a conversation that scared the shit of me."

That collectively scared the Toretto men into listening. If there was one thing that they had learnt over the last year that they had known Brian was that he didn't scare easily. If anything, both Toretto men would appreciate Brian showing a little more fear.

The detective needed to set up how strong the threat was, "You ever have a run in with Kenny Linder?"

Vincent frowned the name rang a bell, "Sure the idiot wanted me to throw a race - I told him to go to hell ... Next race he accused me of cheating but it was thrown out by the judges as he didn't have a shred of evidence."

The Detective's eyes lit up, a threat heard by newbie cop is not enough evidence but illegal bookmaking was something that he could definitely work with. You see the beauty was nine times out of ten the criminals were too stupid to cover their tracks.

The Detective who'd introduced himself as Detective Caine, spoke honestly, "Officer O'Conner overheard a potentially serious threat made against you. Sensibly he called his mentor and didn't try to deal with it himself."

The detective was truly impressed, it smacked of a maturity rarely seen in rookie cops. Brian looked up from where he was perched, and smiled, a little wryly, "Not my first instinct, I wanted to beat the shit out of him, for wanting to hurt you Poppa."

Dom was behind that plan but knowing Brian, knew there was a reason he'd changed his mind, "What made you change your mind?" He could see that the older men were curious so asked his love to assuage the curiosity of all three of them.

Brian chuckled, heavy with irony, "The bastard made fun of the law." His grin turned a little mean, which wasn't Dom had seen, "Too bad I can use it to make his life miserable."

Caine grinned evilly, he would definitely collar this perp, and well if he enjoyed this collar, well there was no reason that he couldn't have job satisfaction. "Well the law is here to protect all."

That sentence had been uttered a thousand times, and Vincent and Dom had always thought of it as an empty platitude but not this time. No this time it was meant with purpose, there was a threat and Brian was going to deal with it.

By the end of the conversation, the three had a plan. Dom would stick close to his Pops - so there would always be a witness. On top of that, Caine would stick around, and if asked would claim, "he was a family friend of Bri's." It was the perfect line because it was the absolute truth.  
The two cops had decided to go and rile the would be auto-wrecker, and go eat.

As they entered the area serving as a cafeteria Brian pointed to the perp in question. They shared a grin as they piled food on their plates. Caine signalled that they should set on the same table as Kenny Linder and Nathaniel. The conversation was simple and effective, they talked about work, and hypothetical situations.

Caine mocked, "You know when your uncle said that you had a week off ... a race track is not where I expected to find you."

Brian snickered, anyone would have believed that Caine was definitely a beloved Uncle. "Hey, what can I say, Toretto's wanna race and I follow."

Caine snorted, he'd heard from Tanner many things, but Brian didn't just go where he was asked. "So SWAT station?"

Brian ducked his head, looking bashful and young, "Yep, I impressed at the academy and got the shot ... I know that I'll be doing a lot of gun cleaning and driving"

"You know real cops don't get fun and excitement everyday ... Driving? How did you a probie swing that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Oh and I beat the academy records for all test surfaces." He didn't bother to hide his proud smile. It was a record to be proud of, but wanted to bring the conversation around to scaring Linder, "So tell me then what you are doing?"

Caine smiled, and you got the impression that criminals everywhere would go to ground upon seeing that smile. He thought that a grinning White Shark would look less menacing, "Well, I just finished a case where an asshole was intimidating a girl. The bastard kept arranging accidents thinking he'd not be sent down."

"You got him then?"

"Oh yeah the stupid bastard bragged where he could be overheard - from there it was just a matter of time." The satisfaction was obvious to everyone that could overhear the chat. The sound of a fork dropping caused both men to look in the direction of Linder. They smiled inside, seeing the freaked look of Linder and the really freaked look of Nathaniel. The two officers gave the men cool looks which caused them to flush and look away. However both cops were pleased with the scared look of Linder. It was usually when people were scared or angry that they were most likely to screw up. It seemed that handily for the two cops that Linder was a delightful mix of both. The idiot not thinking, practically bolted.

Brian looked coolly amused as he spoke to Nathaniel, "Your buddy okay?"

"Yeah," he croaked. "He just ate something funny."

Caine snorted, "Sorry but your friend just reacted more guilty than anyone I've ever met."

Nathaniel laughed nervously, "Yeah I think cops make him nervous."

Brian snorted it was a good excuse but he sensed that with an extra shove, they could get this idiot to fold. He looked to Caine asking silently whether he should shove, and received a nod in return. He turned his stone cold blue eyes on Nathaniel, "You see I don't get that ... I mean only guilt people get nervous."

Caine joined in, "Agreed. Any reason for your buddy to be nervous? I mean I'm just here for my nephew but now I'm wondering should I be making a call to my Captain."

Nathaniel paled upon hearing that, as he knew what a potential disaster that could be. In this meeting there were a lot of people making money; some legitimately but many not so legitimately. He knew that if he was the reason that the fuzz came down to the track, then the most dangerous people would express their anger at him. And whilst Nathaniel liked Linder he didn't like him enough to risk facing the wrath of the crooks who ran betting rings in theses places.

"Okay look I want to go someplace private to talk about this." He said pleadingly.

Caine looked the very picture of a gracious cop, "Follow me. Brian stay close to the Toretto's"

Brian nodded and was silently grateful. He appreciated the fact that whilst so far he'd managed to keep his temper - if heard more cold premeditated facts over someone planning harm to Vincent then he was likely to lose it big style. This way he knew that justice was going to be done; he could keep the Toretto's safe and he would be able to keep his fantastic assignment.

The advantage of being such a senior cop like Caine, was that when he wanted to commander an office in the management sweets - no one complained. The workers simply removed themselves from the room, "Talk now!"

"Linder is making big statements about harming the older Toretto."

Caine pretended to ponder this information, as if it was news to him, which it was not. "Why does he want Toretto Senior hurt?"

Nathaniel looked nervous, whilst he wasn't into anything illegal he knew enough to make it so he could get into trouble. "Look, I know that if I talk ... I mean can I cut a deal?"

Caine shook his head, the kid, and that is what he was, was so scared. And Caine knew that a pretty kid like Nathaniel would simply never survive jail. "Look kid I'm gonna level with you. You remember my nephew ... it was his lovers Dad that you're mate threatened."

Nathaniel went wide-eyed, he would never have pegged the blonde as being gay. Still it would explain his anger; Christ, Linder sure knew who to piss off. He didn't want to go to jail and therefore he folded like a pack of cards. The arrest was a piece of cake after that.

In the end, Brian stayed close to the Toretto's as the race went down. He simply couldn't help it and he was grateful that they put up with his over-protective tendencies. Although Dom did get in the odd comment like he'd make a great mother with all his worrying.

Brian had shot him a withering glance, "Sorry honey, not tonight I have a headache from all my worrying."

Vincent laughed, the kids and their banter had calmed his nerves right down. And now all he had to do was focus on winning the race.

Dom waited until his Dad had headed to the winning line before turning to Brian. He pulled him close not giving a fuck about anyone close to them. "I love you."

Brian chuckled, slotting his hands around the back of Dom's neck, "You too big guy."

Dom didn't think that it had registered to Brian yet but his actions had probably saved his Pop's life. Oh, and saved him going to jail. Dom was not in denial - he knew what his temper was like and knew that he'd have snapped seeing his Dad die. Sure Brian might try to pull him off, but when it came down to it pound-to-pound Dom would win over Brian. He would have eventually gotten off Linder but it wouldn't have been before he'd half killed the guy. Dom pulled Brian closer and was so fucking relieved that he'd come into his life now. He couldn't help but wonder what would've happened, or how they might have met later in life.

* * *

The race was over, and it had been the most frenetic race of his career. Vincent had put everything into winning to thank the lads. It hadn't been until he'd past the winning line had he heard about the wreck on the last lap. He got out of his car to see the flaming wreck of another car burning. It was horrific and sobering for the family. For Vincent, it was a sobering reminder of his own mortality, and if it hadn't been for Brian then it could have been so easily him. He struggled to think what would have happened if he'd died in a wreck due to that bastard Linder.

Vincent was under no illusions that if Dom had ever caught up with him, then Dom would have tried to kill Linder. He loved Brian, and the slot he'd filled in Dom's life, but it was at these moments that he was most grateful. The boys helped balance each other, there was an old poem by Robert Frost discussing the merits of Fire and Ice.

_Some say the world will end in fire,_  
_Some say in ice._  
_From what I've tasted of desire,_  
_I hold with those who favor fire._

Those few lines were rattling around in Vincent's head. In many ways, Vincent agreed with the author, of the two boys - Brian could be more the vicious, as he thought more long-term and did it with a clear head. It was probably for the best that he'd gone into law enforcement as it meant he was channeling his powers for good. One look at Dom and knew that he was pondering the same thing.

He pulled both boys close, "Never let it be said that I don't talk about my emotions … thank you and I've decided for now, the business is enough."


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

Detective Martin "Marty" Deeks looked at his partner with a bemused look. His partner could be an odd egg sometimes but he was the best partner he'd ever had in the department. He didn't give a shit about Bri's lover, in fact, Marty loved Dom. The man had kept his piece of shit car running on nothing but a shoestring for years. If that couldn't earn a guy respect; he didn't know what could.

Today though was going to be fun. The FBI was coming to LA in a desperate attempt to sort out a truck jacking case, but much to the LAPD's amusement they were about to have a bad day. Brian, who thanks to Dom and his team, had his nose close to the Underground scene, and had already found the evidence. Feeling that time was of the essence, he'd gone straight to a judge for a warrant, and the judge had agreed that the evidence collected was compelling. The Judge had agreed that there had been more than enough present to arrest Johnny Tran. Brian could admit at least to himself that he was looking forward to busting Tran. The guy had tangled with Dom and the team - more than once but it had never been in a situation where Brian could intervene.

Deeks really hoped that they could take time dragging their perp back to the station. He wanted it to be just in time so that they could greet the asshats from the FBI. It was the little things in life that kept him motivated. You know ruining his colleagues day from the Federal Bureau of Idiots was a good day. Or another personal favourite, was going out for drinks with Brian and Dom. He loved the homophobic twats who got brave with a few drinks inside them. On those days, Dom would stand up and glare, and Brian and Marty would twirl their handcuffs. Suddenly the stupid bigoted conversations would stop, for the most part Brian would ignore them. However if his senses told him that they were dangerous bigots - the type to go looking for easy targets once they had a few drinks in them - then Brian would book them.

Life wasn't all sunshine and roses; as life wasn't a fairy tale. Yet Dom and Brian were always grateful that they had found each other so early on. Okay, yes they'd dealt with crap but they managed it together but in their more reflective and maudlin moments - they contemplated what their lives would have been like if they had met later on.

Dom knew that he would have beaten Linder to death with his bare hands. He'd said once he'd have probably met Brian when he arrested him. If only he knew the truth ... it would have been even more fantastical - _even Hollywood worthy and full of so much more angst._

* * *

_Authors Note: Okay so this is this story finished. Hope you enjoyed :)_

_Plus there is a tiny blink and you miss it xover with NCIS:LA and as per usual I do not own it!_


End file.
